MACCSOG
Military Assistance Command, Colonial - Studies and Observation Group—also known as MACCSOG or simply SOG—were an elite variant of ACG trooper in the Grand Army of the Galgorian Republic during the Console Wars. Although much rarer than other soldiers on the galactic scale, they were also among the most skilled soldiers in the galaxy. History During the early stages of the Allied Colonies' planning and development, Prognosis and his Prognosian military advisors advocated the creation of operators capable of handling covert missions too delicate for the standard units. To achieve the desired results, the Prognosians did not apply the standard behavior correction and enhanced the prime human's genetic sample to increase physical prowess. SOG commandos had special training that allowed them to act without thinking. They claimed it was similar to the Galgorian's use of the Hacks. The first attempt at genetic alterations failed, resulting in several deaths, but those who survived were moved to the next phase of MACCSOG training, and dubbed SARS. The SARS were the first operators of Prognosis made by the Prognosians, and served as prototypes for the Galgorian Army. Only 6 of the 12 SARS prototypes survived the extreme conditioning stage of training. Once they were deemed a failed project by the trainers, they were adopted and trained by Black Payne, who saved them from termination. The SARS' botched genes made them unstable and more violent and unruly than the Prognosians had hoped for. Having learned their lesson, the Prognosians succeeded in their second attempt at creating stable modified commandos, generating 100 SOG operators, designated the MACCSOG. After completing standard flash training and genetic modification, these operators were placed under the direct tutelage of Black Payne. Under Payne's strict discipline they learned to use their fierce independence, innate creativity, and physical superiority in combination with their training in advanced weapons and vehicles to become virtual one-man armies. After completing their training, the MACCSOG operators were locked in stasis on Prognosia until they were required. Two months after the Defence of Korangula, a PC Confederation assault on Prognosia prompted their early activation. As Chaukulan detachments closed in on Prognosylabyte Bay, Prime Minister Prognosis activated the Studies and Observation Group and authorized their deployment to hot-spots across Prognosia in a last-ditch effort to save the planet's precious training facilities. The SOG worked with a force of Admins to repel the Chaukulan forces. Following the First Siege of Prognosylabyte, the MACCSOG were integrated into parts of the Grand Army of the Galgorian Republic. As the SOGs took their place in the larger world, they developed distinct personalities due to their unaltered nature; some gave themselves unit insignias, others formed relationships outside the GAGR. Once integrated, Studies and Observations Group operators worked as solo operatives or in small squads led by SOG captains, either performing self-contained missions or supplementing larger Grand Army of the Galgorian Republic operations. One notable exception was the aftermath of the Battle of Galgoria, where a twenty-man SOG commando team under the leadership of Captain Ford engaged General Oolakiacho in combat. As the Console Wars progressed, some battles were won by the Galgorian largely thanks to the SOG commandos, most notably the Battle of Chaukula, where the Korangulans disabled Chaukulan defenses that were causing damage to Galgorian forces. Soon, as their reputation spread among the GAGR and throughout the galaxy, the Studies and Observation Group proved time and time again as to why they were they regarded as the best of the best in the Galgorian Army. As perfect soldiers, the SOGs and Black Payne were almost exactly alike; in fact, the leader of the Korangulans, Korangulos, had asked for an autograph from Black Payne. However, because of their training as independent operators, they were more prone to questioning orders. In one unforgettable incident on Ruchonga, SOG commando A-44 (known as Jug and later as Korangulos' Desciple) disobeyed an order from anAdmin and sacrificed his life to destroy a local group of neckbeards. Though only 106 Studies and Observation Group operators of the SOG and SARS classes were originally produced, they were able to pass on the SOG tradition to new officers after the death of Black Payne in 33TB. Following his escape from Ruchonga in early 32TB, BA-11 "Rivers", one of the earliest SOGs, returned to Prognosia to flash-train the second generation of Allied Colonies Special Activities Brigade commanders in the same manner that Black Payne had trained him. Commanders such as Bugsy and Crabs, though not genetically modified in the same manner as the SOG, were able to adopt some of the individualized practices of the SOGSs and brought a new sense of creativity to the strategy of Grand Army of the Galgorian Republic. These commanders of SOG designation trained by BA-11 and others should not be confused with those MACCSOG commandos that achieved the rank of "Commander" during the war.